


Murder with a Side of Fries

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All Danganronpa kids go to Hope’s Peak, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Blood and Injury, Danganronpa V3 are the youngest, F/F, Goodbye Despair the middle, Political stuffs, Reader Has An Ultimate Talent (Dangan Ronpa), Reader Insert, Strong Language, Trigger Happy the oldest, attempted assasinations?, danganronpa - Freeform, maki tried to kill you, not too much though, thanks miu, ur a good speaker, will add more tags as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the Ultimate Politician, it’s not unlikely that you’ll be a target for assasinations. It’s almost expected, actually- as the youngest (and possibly the most radical) mayor of all time, it’s almost a certainty.It’s just hard when that cute girl you met at your best friend’s party turns out to be the first of a long, long line of assasins- all out to get your life.(Note- there will be zero smut, as I am very inexperienced in that sorta thing so I am unable to write that sort of thing well.)(Other Note- Reader is a female cause I’m a female & I tend to write what I know)





	1. Prologue

It was a beautiful day, the day you decided to go into politics. 

You had been six at the time, and listening to the radio in your father’s car. It had been turned onto a political station, which immediately drew your interest.

Through the scratchy din of noise coming from the radio, you picked out two separate voices- both talking about freedom and rights and the ‘Duty of the People’. 

You sat and listened to the whole thing- you even stayed in the car and missed playing in the park to stay. 

That night, at dinner, you told your mom, ‘I wanna be a politician!’

She had laughed and taken you to the library to get you a thin, fun graphic novel detailing how the government worked. 

By the time you were 10, you had read everything about politics that the local library had to offer. 

At age 11, you ran for student council president in your school- and won. 

Age 14? You were running for mayor. 

15? You had won.

That was when Hope’s Peak Academy had noticed you and declared you the Ultimate Politician. 

 

Your life had been steady, satisfying, safe- for many, many years. 

Until today.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! I hope you all like

Papers rustled and your pen went scritch-scratch across your notebook. 

You were dutifully taking notes about the newest bill presented to you by the City Council. There was no point, really, but it helped fill the silence and give your hands something to do. 

Setting the pen down and massaging your cramping hands, you glanced around your office. 

The open window on the far right let sunlight flood into the room, illuminating the grand piano in the left end. 

Your smile was huge at the thought of the person who played that piano.

Your best friend of many, many years sometimes stopped by to chat or talk or to just hang out and be in each other’s presence. 

On those days, the piano music would float though the open window and under the door to the hall and the day would be good. 

But alas, today was not one of those days. 

“Miss Mayor,” The staticky voice of the intercom broke though your contemplation. “There’s someone here to see you.”

“Send then in,” you replied, pushing the button on your desk. Quickly, you brushed the papers together and put your large collection of gel pens inside a desk drawer before clearing your throat and announcing to the door to come in. 

As the large, mahogany door creaked open (you really needed to have the janitors fix that) a young, high school girl flounced in.

Her blonde hair and purple eyes reminded you of your friend. 

Then you realized that was, in fact, your friend.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the reads & kudos! I hope you like
> 
> There will be some legal terms most ppl don’t know so I’ll define them up here from now on
> 
> _constituents _\- a member of the constituency (synonyms- voter, elector)__

“Kaede Akamatsu, what the heck are you doing here?” You stood from behind your large wooden desk, moving to hug your best friend. 

“(Y/N), you’ll never guess,” she giggled as the two or you embrace. “I’m throwing a party! My parents are out of town for the weekend, so-“

“That is the most stereotypical high school thing I’ve ever heard you say,”

She just giggled and let go of you. 

“It’s not a big party or anything- just a handful of classmates and you,” Her explanation did little help for her cause. 

“I don’t know your classmates,” you protest. It’s true- even though you were scouted by Hope’s Peak you could never actually go. Your people, your town, needed you more than you needed to go to Hope’s Peak. 

Kaede sighs, plopping herself down on the piano bench. 

“(Y/n), come on. You’re working _way _too much these days-“__

____

“Elections are right around the corner,” you cut her off. “I’ve told you this before, I need to please my constituents to get re-elected.”

____

Kaede frowns. “(Y/n), I know it’s important to you, but... you need to relax. Take the rest of the day off, come to my party. I promise it’s not going to be very big.”

____

You hesitate. Kaede is right, of course. You’ve been working non-stop for the past month, passing bills and checking in with all the departments, and making media appearances. 

____

Maybe you do need some rest. 

____

You’re just a teen, after all.

____

“Fine. I’ll go home, relax, and go to your party.”

____

“Then let’s go,” she smiles. “Now.”

____

“What? Kaede, I just can’t do that!”

____

“Nonsense! You’re the mayor. Now, lets go! Mandatory relaxation time!” Your best friend grabs you, pushing you out the door. 

____

Your secretary waves as you pass her, and you silently thank your lucky stars for that woman. 

____

Kaede continues pushing you through the doors and out into he bright sun of the outside world.

____


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the reads! I hope y’all enjoy 
> 
> (No legal jargon in this chapter)

Your back was ramrod-straight as you sat on Kaede’s couch, eyes fixed straight ahead at the television.

She had said it would be _small _.__

____

She had said it would be _relaxing _.__

______ _ _

She somehow managed to omit the fact that her whole class was present. 

______ _ _

Sixteen kids. Sixteen freaking kids.

______ _ _

You manage to give a strained smile to the boy sitting next to you on the couch. His name, you were told, was Kokichi Ouma. 

______ _ _

He was atrocious. 

______ _ _

He made many attempts to lie to you, but as the Ultimate Politician, you had trained yourself to be able to detect them. 

______ _ _

Oh, he had got you good the first couple of times, saying that he was the Supreme Evil Leader of a Deadly Secret Orginization with A Hundred Million Members All Across The Globe. 

______ _ _

That lie had been stopped by a boy with a rather strange spikey purple haircut who told you, “half of what he says is lies. Sometimes I’m not even sure if his name’s actually Kokichi”.

______ _ _

Still, you were forced to sit there and listen, especially because Kaede was otherwise occupied by another boy with a decidedly emo look. 

______ _ _

Eventually, thankfully, someone realized your distress and came to save you. 

______ _ _

“Do you want to die?”

______ _ _

Jumping, you turned to the voice- and instantly regretted it. 

______ _ _

A girl- one of the more normal looking ones compared to the loudmouth and the ‘mage’- was glaring at Kokichi with such intensity that her eyes practically glowed red. Your heart lept in your chest- from fear or thankfulness, you had no clue. 

______ _ _

“Ahh, Maki Roll! You’re just in time. I was in the middle of telling (y/n) about-“

______ _ _

“I said, _do you want to die? _” The girl- Maki Roll?- pulled a knife out.__

________ _ _ _ _

“Wait where did you get that knife?” Your voice was high and strangled, not at all like the strong, confident leader you were supposed to be. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Well,” Kokichi began, but trailed off as your hand was grasped by the girl’s slender fingers. 

________ _ _ _ _

“Wait-“ was all you got out before you were heaved onto your feet and led away from the couch and to the back yard.

________ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the read! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (No legal jargon)

“Hey hey hey, let go of me!” You snatched your hand away from the strange girl’s grip, glaring at her and backing away. 

“You’re welcome for saving you.” The girl said. Her voice was cold and soft, and you could basically hear the poorly-contained contempt. 

Wether it was directed at you or Kokichi, you gulped. 

Something about the girl was... off. You couldn’t quite place your finger on it- maybe it was the stance, maybe it was the glare she had worn earlier. 

“I’m (Y/n),” you announce. “Ultimate Politician.”

The girl stiffened up, before replying, “Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Child Caregiver.”

“A... very unlikely talent from the looks of you,” your forced smile and corny jazz hands didn’t really help anything.

“What are you doing?” Maki asks. 

“Trying to, uh, lighten the mood?” You say sheepishly. You then realize possibly one of the most important bits of information that you’ve come across in your life-

This girl is _cute _.__

____

You start to look all over the back yard, the sky, the house. Anywhere but at Maki. 

____

“I better get going now,” you said. Thank god you weren’t stuttering. Or blushing. “I’ll see you around?”

____

Maki didn’t answer. 

____

“Okay then. Bye!” You quickly walked back inside. 

____

You had to find Kaede. Maybe she could tell you more about Maki, the cute girl with the ferocious glare. 

____

It was then when you were stabbed.

____


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the read! I hope to like
> 
> (No legal jargon)

“We need to get her to surgery, stat!”

_“Is she gonna live?” ___

____

“Get the police! Find out who stabbed her!”

____

Your world was bright lights and loud voices and beeping and ammonia. Your head hurt- and so did your back. 

____

The voices grew more frantic and so did the beeping. 

____

“We don’t have much time!”

____

“She woke up, give her some painkillers!”

____

“Doctor, will she survive?”

____

The last voice brought you fully back. Why was Kaede there? You were suddenly hyperaware of blood seeping out of your back and the pain the pain the _goddamn PAIN. ___

______ _ _

“Kaede?” You cried out. “Don’t... don’t let them take me! I don’t wanna go! I don’t wanna die!”

______ _ _

“Now Miss, you were stabbed in your abdomen. There’s some very serious bleeding, both internal and external. We need to get you to surgery, or you’re going to die. And we don’t want that so happen, do we?” This new voice was sweet as honey and calming as tea. 

______ _ _

You nod, the motion setting off even more pain. 

______ _ _

“Ok, now, we’re almost there. I’m gonna put you under so you don’t feel any more pain. Is that ok?”

______ _ _

“Please,” you choke out. Tears well up in your eyes, and you screw them shut. “Do it now.”

______ _ _

The last thing you remember is the honey-voice lulling your eyes closed.

______ _ _


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the reads! It leaped from 34 to 44 overnight (well it was night for me)!
> 
> (No legal jargon)

_Beep... Beep... Beep... ___

__Your eyes shot open, moving about wildly until coming to rest on someone with beautiful green eyes and sandy blonde hair._ _

“Hello, Miss Mayor.” The beautiful voice from earlier...

Wait. 

Where _were _you?__

__“Uhh, can... Who? Where am I?” You ask, a bit disoriented. What had happened? Who was this beautiful lady?_ _

__“I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. If there is anything you require, do not hesitate to ask. You,” Kirumi’s kind smile gave you a feeling of relief that someone’s looking after you. “You are Miss (Y/n), the mayor of this town. You were stabbed in the lower abdominal region during a party with Kaede Akamatsu, your best friend._ _

__The knife hit enough of your organs that there was internal bleeding and surgery was nessisary.”_ _

__Your head reeled. All this information- all correct, all so exact, so flawless._ _

__“When can I leave?” Your voice was small, and your hands clutched the bedsheets like a lifeline. “My... my people need me. I should make a media appearance...”_ _

__Kirumi’s face grew stern. “The doctor informed me that you are not to leave for a few more days. Your condition has been fluctuating between stable and unstable. It’s not safe for you to face any stress as of now, for risk of the sutures ripping.”_ _

__All you can do is nod. You’re helpless- completely at the mercy of the cold, unfeeling media._ _

__And what’s worse, you have no idea who stabbed you._ _

__“Miss Mayor,” Kirumi’s voice was soothing, and you would halfway believe anything she told you. “Kaede Akamatsu asked to see you. She’s been waiting out in the hospital lobby for a long time- do you think you’re well enough to see her?”_ _

__“Yes, let her in. Also please can I have a glass of water?” You really_ really_ needed to see Kaede. 


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came so close to killing you off
> 
> It was so tempting you have no idea
> 
> (No legal jargon)

You had managed to sit up and make your rumpled hospital gown presentable before Kaede came in. 

“(Y/n)! You’re not dead!  _Thank god thank god thank god!_ ” Your friend burst through the door, rushing to your side. 

“Of course I’m not dead.” You answer. 

“(Y/n), (Y/n) I’m so so sorry,” she’s crying. “I should never have made you come to the party”

You’re shocked- just this (last? You really had no idea) morning she was chipper and happy. 

Now she’s crying beside your hospital bed. 

“Now, now, it wasn’t all bad? I met a girl- don’t you give me that look,” you leveled an accusing finger at Kaede, who had stopped crying and made an effort to look encouraging. “She was super cute as her name was Maki.”

Your friend said nothing and burst into tears again. 

“(Y/n) you idiot _Maki stabbed you _.”__


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the reads, I hope y’all like

_What? **Maki** stabbed me? _She’s the Ultimate Child Caregiver- she couldn’t have stabbed me!”_ _

“(Y/n), Maki’s the Ultimate Assasin. There is no Ultimate Child Caregiver.” Kaede said, slowly and surely. The was no debating this fact- it was the truth.

There was silence for a moment, before you shook your head. 

“I can’t believe it. Even if she’s the Ultimate Assasin, why would she want to kill me? It doesn’t make sense.” As soon as those words came out of your mouth, you realized your blunder. 

You’re the Ultimate Politician. 

The only reason you’re not in a higher position is your age. 

“As far as we know,” Kaede explained, “she’s working for Kuyurizu Fuyuhiko. He’s an upperclassman.”

You blink. You knew Fuyuhiko- you had to, otherwise crime might run rampant. Because you knew him, you kept him in check, with police on alert for anything his yakuza might do. 

You can see why he’d want you gone. 

“Ok, but how is she allowed to perform assasinations at Hope’s Peak?”

“Maki can kill people under the assumption of ‘practicing her talent’. It’s pretty horrible you, know- wait.” She stopped suddenly, as if finally processing something for the first time. 

“You said Maki was _cute? _”__

“Yeah...?”

“OH MY GOD I HAVE TO SET YOU TWO UP!” Kaede squealed, smiling widely and waving her arms around. 

What the hell?


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! Thank for the reads
> 
> (No legal jargon. Hm, there’s actually not too much of this)

“Kaede, do you hear yourself?” The sheer insanity of the situation was mind-blowing.

“I know, I know,” she grumbles, “But this is way to good! Maki broke up with Kaito earlier in the year and—“

You swatted the back of her head, effectively shutting her up. 

“How can I be sure that she won’t _kill_ me?” You let the slightest hint of poison into your words, giving them a bite that dug into Kaede. 

“But... But...” she sighed. “You would have been the cutest couple.”

Kaede, rubbing the back of her neck, laughed sheepishly before turning serious once again. 

“I’m glad that you weren’t killed. So, so glad. Because,” her waivering smile and damp cheeks made you realize how truly upset she was, “you’re my best friend, (Y/N)!”

Your resolve weakened as she pulled you into a hug. You put your arms around her, burying your face into her shoulder, letting yourself finally, finally, break down and cry. 

The two of you stayed like that for a while, freely crying, just so _so_ glad that you had survived. 

You cried because, deep in your heart, you knew this wasn’t to be the last attempt on your life.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reads! I know I haven’t updated much but have you all heard of this thing called school?
> 
> Anyways no legal jargon here

“(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” A sea of reporters crowded around the hospital exit. It was finally time for you to be released from the hospital. 

It had been nearly a week since the incident and the only news stories were just speculation and a couple of shots of Kaede leaving the building. You could practically feel the desperation that they exuded. 

After what felt like an eternity, you stepped into the light of day. 

The bright lights of the reporters’ cameras blinded you, but you managed to keep your cool and not startle. You smiled and waved at the reporters, assuring them that you were ok. 

They kept clamoring about you as you made your way to the smaller, modest car you rode in. Climbing in the backseat, you sigh and relax. You don’t have to worry about the cameras, thankfully, as the windows are darkened glass.

“To the office,” you say. The driver nods, putting the car in drive. You can feel your side ache, and take out the painkillers the doctor gave you. 

You gulp it down quickly, the ache fading and leaving you painless.

Sighing, you slouch down, abandoning your prestigious air and turning into the young, tired teen you actually were. 

You grunt and pull a backpack up onto the seat next to you, unzipping it and pulling out numerous sheafs of papers- bills that had been proposed while you were in the hospital. 

Looking through them quickly, you pulled a handful out to review in greater detail later before signing the others. 

With your work done (for now), you’re finally able to pull a your blanket out- a permanent feature to the car- and lean your seat back. As you curl your legs inwardly, your mind flits back to Maki once more before you fade into the warm embrace of sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoof I haven’t updated in a long time sorry

“Thank you for the weather, Sherry. Now we go to (Y/N), the youngest mayor in the history of (your town name)! If you haven’t heard, (Y/n) was viciously attacked two weeks ago. The perpetrator hasn’t been found yet, but she’s graciously offered to appear in tonight’s broadcast! (Y/n), can you tell us exactly what happened that night?”

You looked thoughtfully at the newscaster of the popular news channel you were appearing on before answering. 

“I had gone to a friend’s house for a party. Her whole class was there- the Sophomore class of Hope’s Peak Academy. I spent most of my time on the couch before wandering into the backyard by myself.” You recounted the story of that night, omitting any mention of Maki. 

“And that was where you were stabbed?” The newscaster asked again. 

“Regrettably, Yes. I didn’t see the perpetrator, because they got me from behind.”

”(Y/n), some people think that a student of Hope’s Peak Academy might have attacked you. What do you have to say about this?” 

You hesitated. Yes, you were aware that you were straight up lying to your people, but for some reason you couldn’t give Maki away. 

“I have my suspicions. It’s entirely plausible- the Ultimate Yakuza probably wants me out of the way, and there’s a new Ultimate Supreme Leader. If someone from Hope’s Peak is the perp, it’s definitely one of those two’s faults.”

The newscaster nods wisely, before turning to the camera and announcing a commercial break.

Quickly, you pop another painkiller in your mouth, as the pain in your side was becoming a rather tempting itch. You would rather feel nothing than itch it and  risk another week in the hospital. 

You were ushered out before they returned to the news. 

Sighing, you exited the studio and climbed into the car. The driver nodded to you in the mirror before starting up the car and driving back to the office. 

You had had work to catch up on. 


End file.
